


〖一舞浮生〗vixx同人

by Grey_Eyed



Category: vixx 李弘彬, 韩相爀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	〖一舞浮生〗vixx同人

【五十九】  
韩相爀笃定地看着弘彬的眼睛，缓缓放开了捂着他嘴的手，一点点欺上身去。弘彬顺势向后倒在榻上，心脏跳得越来越快，砰砰砰砰，敲得他慌乱不已。他从未这么紧张过，以往被客人压在身下，他更多的只感到恐惧。可如今身上这个人是与他从小一起长大的弟弟爀儿，是他一直以来埋藏在心底最隐秘的那片桃源。他有些难以想象，爀儿的眸子彻底染上情欲的样子。  
爀儿低头吻住他的唇。弘彬感觉到一只手在他的腰侧不安分地摸来摸去，渐渐向腰带靠近，几下就把它扯开，抚上他光裸的肌肤。他赤裸的肌肤接触到宫殿中微凉的空气，抑制不住地颤抖。爀儿贴着他的耳边一路吻到颈侧，在锁骨上流连，啃吻着留下几个齿痕。弘彬伸手顺了顺爀儿散落的乌黑长发，忽然就想起他们小时候，那个受了委屈钻进自己怀里的弟弟。  
那时他刚被卖进阁不久，某个午后，他正气呼呼地被按在被窝里午休，这最小的弟弟忽然跑进房间，二话没说就往他怀里钻。  
几个哥哥争着来问，小家伙却拧得很，只把脸埋在他胸口，不说话。小弘彬也正生着气，没好气地吼了他一句：“说话！”  
谁料这小家伙闷闷地回了句“他们骂我没娘”，就没动静了。学沇的神情忽然就从严肃变得温柔，蹲在他俩面前，一手揉了一个的脑袋：“可你有我们。弘彬也是。”说完，自顾自钻被窝去了。  
其他三个也跟着躺下。小弘彬摸了摸弟弟的后背，悄悄把他抱得更紧。从那时起，他就下定决心要保护这个弟弟。  
可惜直到现在，他也没机会施展拳脚。恐怕以后，更用不着他保护爀儿了。  
“想什么呢？哥。”爀儿见他走神，笑着问。  
“没……”  
“好伤心啊，我就在这，哥的心思都不在我身上。”爀儿故作委屈，转眼又坏坏地一笑，“看来我要更努力些才行~”  
说着，他撩开弘彬身上的薄袍，把手伸向他腿间。弘彬一惊，想要伸手阻止，却被爀儿扳住手腕：“别动。”他只好悻悻地躺回去。  
爀儿就着这个姿势抚弄起他的欲望，立马听到弘彬难耐的喘息声。“呼唔……哈……”  
“怎么样，哥？舒服么？”  
“闭、闭嘴……哈啊……”  
很快，弘彬就被爀儿青涩的手法逼到了顶点。他闭着眼睛喘息，双腿微微曲起，顶到了爀儿胯下的坚硬。他睁开双目，浸泡在情欲中红彤彤的眼角挂着两滴泪珠，格外夺人眼球。弘彬平复了一下呼吸，微微支起上身，“我来帮你——”  
“不用，你躺着就好，我来。”爀儿倔强地重新把他按倒，去榻边的小柜子里掏出一盒软膏，抬起弘彬的腿，用手指沾了些，向他身后探去。  
“其实……”弘彬的表情欲言又止。  
话音未落，爀儿的手指已经埋入了哥哥柔软的部位。没有想象中的干涩，蜜穴里湿漉漉的，正收缩着，吮吸着他的手指。爀儿有些意外地看了弘彬一眼，这哥正不自在地撇开头去，红晕从脸颊一路洒到颈侧，“嬷嬷让我准备一下，我就……”  
爀儿这才明白他刚刚为什么等了弘彬半天。  
默默地抽出手指，爀儿把弘彬的双腿分开来，抬起一边，“那，我进去了？”  
“嗯……”弘彬垂下眼帘。  
爀儿一个挺身，缓缓进入了弘彬的身体。那可真是他从未有过的奇妙感受，与自己心爱的人结合，就是这种感觉吗？  
弘彬低低地呜咽了一声，随着他的深入，全身都颤抖起来。爀儿适时地低头吻他，封住了他溢出的低吟。还好，他很快就适应了爀儿的尺寸，可爀儿还忘情地吻着，没有要动的意思。弘彬只好轻轻咬了一下他的舌头，这才让两人分开。  
爀儿不解地看着他，可弘彬哪里说得出诸如“动一动”之类的话，只能把双手环上爀儿的脖颈，希望他能会意。  
可他并没有。  
弘彬有些尴尬，扭了扭腰，抬起腿蹭了蹭爀儿的腰侧，见他还没明白，又干脆把腿环上。在尝试了无数种方式暗示无果后，他发现了问题所在。  
于是他无视爀儿困惑的表情，默默地推着他的胸膛让他起来，起身把他压倒在龙榻上，自己缓缓坐了上去。这一下吞得很深，两个人都发出了舒服的喟叹。弘彬看了爀儿一眼，在他炽热的目光注视下，咬住嘴唇抬腰，又一次重重地坐下去。  
爀儿被弘彬那个意味不明的眼神戳中了心房，哪里经得住这样的刺激，立马就缴械了。喷涌的精华灌满了弘彬的身体，令弘彬的心一下子跌入谷底。  
喘息了半晌，爀儿恢复了清明，只见弘彬还跨坐在他身上，神色复杂地看着他。  
“怎么了，哥？”  
弘彬没说话，只是静静地等着还埋在他体内的欲望重新变硬，又缓缓动起了腰。他扶着爀儿的腹部抬起身子，又坐下去，就这么动作了十几次。等到弘彬再次停下来，有点儿委屈地看着他，爀儿才突然福至心灵。原来弘彬哥刚才那一系列动作，是在暗示自己——  
爀儿忽然觉得自己就是个被美色冲昏头脑的傻瓜。  
“我来吧，哥。”爀儿尴尬地坐起身来，吻了吻弘彬的唇。见他眼神狐疑地看着自己，爀儿的脸颊越发烧红。他扶住弘彬的腰，就着相连的姿势狠狠向上一顶。  
这个意料之外的深顶让弘彬惊呼一声，那甜甜的呻吟更是刺激得爀儿的欲望更硬了几分。  
爀儿迫不及待地把弘彬重新压倒，扳开他的双腿放在腰侧，啃了一口他的唇：“辛苦了。”

——————————  
爀：“哥你等一下。”  
豆：“唔？”（做到一半迷迷糊糊）  
爀：（不知从哪摸出一本春宫图看了起来）  
豆：（╰（‵□′）#╯一脚把爀儿蹬下床，正色道）“这些有我好看吗？！！”


End file.
